Wonderland Wonders
by Jaysxforgivenxkissx
Summary: Before the puzzels of wonderland we kept well away; now the have had unfolded
1. Hatter and Hare

The hatter's secret.

It was a normal wonderland day. For the partiers of the wonderland valley it was still 6:00. March Hare was sipping his tea. He was staring across the table, weary. He hadn't sleep in many days. Unlike the Hare, Dormouse was fast asleep. He mumbled in his sleep.

"I remember the faithful day,

I remember the foul play.

I remember the shame.

Life is no game." He mumbled. The Hatter sat on the other side of the dormouse. He gave a glare with his dreamless blue eyes. There was no more joy to the tea parties. It was only when he was completely drunk off tea that he tickles of joy. March Hare stared at his tea cup.

"964th cup." He said disgusted. "And for you Hatter?"

The hatter stopped his glare and focused on March Hare. He stared at his brown, curly hair that wrapped around his drooping rabbit ears. Hatter stared past Hare's pale face and into his orange and golden eyes. There was intoxicating poison giving them a mellow look.

"1032 cups of tea." Hatter replied in a monotone.

Hare studied his friend's lifeless face. In Hatter's youth he was pink and plump, full of life. Now he was pale and skinny, a walking zombie. Tears formed in March Hare's eyes. One escaped his eye. Hatter watched it fall. It ran down March Hare's cheek and to the bottom of his chin. It lingered there for a moment and then dropped down into his tea cup. Hatter looked back into Hare's eyes. Tears formed into his. Before they escape to his cheek, Hare wiped it away. Hare was always there, never gone, so why did Hatter put him through this.

"Why do you stay?" Hatter asked still gazing into Hare's eyes.

"Because I cannot leave." He replied softly. "Where would I go? The queen would find me, then you. You would be a dead man before I could finish a cup of tea."

Dormouse grunted and proceeded to mumble in his sleep. "A love that's lost is like a dog, it will always find its way back on its own. A love that has died will never rise again but will always have a new rose."

This of course did not break the sorrowful stared of the two. Time paused for a moment; this pause was the curse that was planted on Hatter.

The Dormouse continued. "Mad as a Hatter, for he is the one that killed his brother Time."


	2. Cheshire's grin

The Cheshire's Grin

The Cheshire Cat escaped the dreaded kitchen of the Duchess. He was coughed a few times while getting used to the clean outside air.

"Too much pepper." He mumbled to himself. He wandered to his favorite tree in the garden. Easily he climbed up the great oak and onto a comfortable branch. He looked out onto the lake with his emerald green eyes; the water glissading like diamonds. There was a boat on the water, like everyday, and in that boat was a girl. She was very beautiful. She was his age, had long, gentle, brown curls. Her eyes were as blue as the water and she was so care free.

"One day I will talk with her." He sighed.

The next day Cheshire escaped the kitchen and went to the same tree. It was a warm summer's day and the breeze was very refreshing. But today, the girl was not there. Cheshire waited 30 minutes, still no boat. He looked back and forth, still no boat or girl. Cheshire leaned on the trunk of the tree. He sighed and dozed off.

When he awoke he was in shock to see who had joined him. There she was sitting right next to him, was her. Cheshire rubbed his eye multiple times to make sure that he was not dreaming.

"Hello," Cheshire started. The girl looked at him. Her eyes were beautiful. They studied him. Her hair parted to one side and her curls were dangling down. She blushed a little and gave a faint smile.

"Hello." She replied.

"How did you get up here?" Cheshire asked. His tale was tangling swing back and forth like a pendulum. His short purple hair was dancing in the wind.

"I climbed just like how you do everyday." She smiled. Cheshire looked at her.

"You see me everyday?" He asked defensibly.

"You're the reason I go out on the lake." She said looking at the lake. Cheshire's heart stopped. He was overjoyed to hear her say that. He smiled a smile so wide that it showed all of his teeth. He had never done it before.

"I am so happy you think that."


	3. The youth of the Twins

The Tweedle Twins

The two sat there, completely identical to each other. Both had dark auburn hair. Both had ice blue eyes that complemented there fair skin. When one blinked, so did the other. When one moved, so would the other. They were perfectly in synced.

At school they would trick girls. But it was one girl that was different.

There was a note in Tweedledee's desk.

_I wish to speak with you after class. Alone.-Anna Lee_

Tweedledee showed it to his brother.

"We should trick her" Dee said.

"We should, shouldn't we?" Dum replied.

That day one of the twins arrived at the playground. Alone. He walked over to the swings were the girl was standing. She was wearing a black button up coat, a small black skirt, with black tights, and black shoes. Her hair was straight and her bangs went across her face. She was staring at the falling snow.

"Hello." The twin said. The girl looked up at him. She had a tear falling from her face. The twin flinched at it but kept his cool. He walked over at wiped the tear away. "Why were you crying?" He asked looking at the tear. She looked away from him.

"Because he didn't come, Tweedle Dee didn't come." She said griping on the chain of the swing.

"I am Tweedledee." He said softly. "Don't you believe me?"

She shook her head. "I know what you do to the other girls that like you too. You play tricks on them and break their hearts." The twin stood still. She continued. "How do I know that you are not Tweedledum?" She looked straight into his eyes. The twin exhaled heavy and closed his eyes. He reopened them.

"Fine, I'll show you." He took off his coat and then his shirt. His body beautiful. They waited. As the veins on the twin's body began to show so did letters on his arm. _Tweedledee._ It wrote on his left.

He put his coat on and held his shirt. "So, return the favor. How do I know that you aren't Anna Lou?"


	4. The caterpillar's smoke

The caterpillar's smoke

The caterpillar sat on his mushroom watching the birds fly by. He longed for the sky. He longed for the ability to kiss the perfect clouds. He let out a sigh as he watched the birds fly from one tree to the next. He grabbed the side of the mushroom and pulled himself down. He leaned against the stem of the giant shroom. Oh how he despised the ones that were blessed with wings. He sneered at the fact.

"I just have to find my own way." He said to himself.

The caterpillar wandered away from his mushroom looking for anything that could make him fly. He had tried multiple times already, machines and what not. He had also tried becoming a butterfly, but every time he had failed. The caterpillar was running out of options.

There was a glorious smell that left his body numb. The perfume was coming from deep inside the mushroom forest. He sought after the smell and left home once again.

The smell grew stronger with every step of one of his many small legs. He rushed going deeper and deeper into the forest. There was a small mist that lead him. He rushed in attempt to get to the smell before any one else. The caterpillar came to a small meadow. He looked for the mist for he could still smell it…

The caterpillar was in the perfumed mist. He was engulfed in it. He felt that he was in the sky dancing around in the clouds. He felt the joy that the blessed animals felt. He was happy and wanted to feel like this everyday. He looked on the ground and cut all of the grass in the meadow and took it back to his mushroom.


End file.
